Playing Fair
by FindingMountWeather
Summary: College au / Sombra's viewpoint. This is gonna be a whole lotta gay.
1. New Beginnings

Sombra pushed the door to Kofi Beans open with an exhausted sigh. She spotted Amélie across the room, her head buried in a book, and smirked. What a surprise.

As Sombra sat herself beside Amélie, she swiped Amélie's coffee cup, slurping down what little remained.

"Wow," Amélie exhaled, barely looking away from her book as she gave Sombra a quick, ice cold glare, "Real mature of you".

Sombra giggled, "Nothing like stealing the rest of your coffee to brighten my morning, mija," She licked her lips, leaning in and closing the book in Amélie's hands, "So, any progress with...you know who?"

Amélie locked eyes with her and sighed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sombra".

"Oh, come on. Relájate, what are you worried about? You think I'm gonna tell her?" Sombra smiled, deviously.

Amélie rolled her eyes and began to stand up.

"I will not partake in your childish games. Now, if all you came to talk to me about was Lena, then I'll take my studying elsewh-" Amélie whirled round, book in hand, knocking right into the one person she didn't want to see, Lena.

Sombra stifled a laugh and have a small wave, "Hola, Lena".

Lena smiled back sweetly and winked at Amélie.

"Don't worry, love. We all have shitty days. I'm in a hurry so I'll see you guys around and, um, next time, try not to talk about someone who's right behind ya. See ya!"

Amélie stared after her, a deep scarlet colour creeping across her face. She sank back into her seat and laid her head on her arms, shielding her face.

Sombra swallowed and, extremely awkwardly, attempted to comfort her.

"Well, look on the bright side, araña. She winked at you and, err, no coffee was spilt because I drank the rest of yours".

All she got in reply was a groan.

Yeah, at times like these it was best just to leave Amélie alone.

Turning her attention away from that little fiasco, she scanned the café for familiar faces.

Her eyes caught on Fareeha, a good friend of hers who was standing by one of the tables looking almost lost.

"Fareeha!" She shouted, motioning her over.

Fareeha, seeming relieved to see someone she knew, walked over.

"Hey, Sombra! Hey, Amélie!" She bent down closer towards them and, in almost a whisper, spoke, "I didn't know one person could turn so red!"

Sombra burst out into a fit of giggles, whilst Amélie did an overly dramatic sigh.

"Did everyone see?!" She exclaimed, her face still hidden, "Fine, let my misfortune entertain you."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Fareeha?" Sombra managed to say through giggles.

Fareeha winked then cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, seen who else is in here?" She smiled.

Sombra looked in the direction she motioned and immediately began to feel self conscious, painfully aware of every move she made, her eyes never leaving the breathtaking figure by the counter.

"Sombra?" She heard Fareeha say from a distance.

"Si?" She replied, hazily.

Suddenly, Sombra was pulled out of her daze and towards the exit.

"Que?" She questioned, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

"I'm sorry, Sombra, but I need to study and if I left you in there, I doubt you'd have any time to leave due to the...distraction," Amélie said, still dragging her away.

"Don't be ridiculous, of co-".

"Sombra," Amélie interrupted, daring her to try and talk more shit, "Honestly, I don't understand what you see in that little gamer.

Sombra tensed up, exhaling slowly, "You do realise that she's not just 'a gamer', she's one of the most talented in the world. And, she's not a child, like you seem to think. I mean, she's in your English class, for crying out loud," She stopped herself, feeling that her face had turned red and she'd gotten very worked up suddenly. She smoothed out her shirt and had a calming breath.

Amélie laughed, which surprised her.

"Oh, cherie. You have fallen hard".

Blushing, Sombra accompanied Amélie towards the main campus buildings.


	2. An Odd Call

Sombra rubbed her eyes tiredly as she leaned against the wall of Amélie's Science room.

It had been a long day; a boring, restless one at that and Sombra was completely over it. Well, she would be, when Amélie finally came out of her class.

The interior walls of the science building were deteriorating rapidly, the once pearl white walls had now yellowed considerably. Although, they were barely visible due to now being almost completely covered in posters advertising school spirit and all that junk.

Yawning, she pulled out her phone and, before she even unlocked it, was bombarded with missed calls from Gabe. She frowned, Que?

She tried his cell multiple times with no luck and retreated into her mind.

Lost in thought, Sombra jumped sharply when the double doors at the end of the hall opened.

She heard distant muttering and was able to make out a couple of people's voices, mainly Fareeha's.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Fareeha, Angela and...Hana. A pang of nervousness shot through her, and she felt her legs moving.

Attempting to exude confidence, she made her way over.

"Hey, guys. Que pasa?"

"Oh, hey, it's Sombra. Just the girl we were talking about," Fareeha smiled, fumbling in her bag for something.

Sombra was taken aback, her heart beat picking up, "Really?"

Chuckling, Angela said, "Don't worry, we were only wondering if you'd like to come to our start of spring party tomorrow night?"

Fareeha sighed, "Way to spoil the surprise, now my beautiful invitations will have no effect."

Handing Sombra a gold lettered envelope embellished with pastel flowers, Fareeha made at her to which Angela responded to by placing a quick kiss on her head.

Hana rolled her eyes at them, causing Sombra to giggle.

"Please come tomorrow, I couldn't stand having to third wheel again," Hana smiled, her big brown eyes baring into Sombra.

Her eyes were such a beautiful mahogany that Sombra felt as though she could just melt in them.

She could feel her face heating up and reddening.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll be there," Sombra replied, winking subtly at Hana.

Fareeha grabbed her arm softly, just as the afternoon bell went.

"Feel free to bring along Amélie or Gabe. The times and location are on the envelope," She began to be washed away in the sea of students "I'll see you later," Sombra heard her call.

Excitement bubbled up inside her and Sombra couldn't help but smile widely.

"What are you so happy about?" Came a dreary French accent from beside her.

She smiled sneakily, "We're going to a party tomorrow night, chica."

"Ew, why?" Amélie asked, her face one of disgust.

"Because you can't just sit around in our dorm, watching depressing movies and being lonely. You've gotta get yourself out there, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

Amélie raised an eyebrow at her, lips still pulled out impossibly thin.

Sombra smiled, elbowing her in the side.

"At least do it for me, eh?" Sombra asked, her eyes resembling those of a puppy.

"One hour."

"Two."

Amélie sighed, loudly.

"Ugh, fine. Two hours, but after that I'm going back to our dorm."

"Yeesss," Sombra cheered.

Upon exiting the Science block, they continued across the grounds towards Brookland Park.

As they pushed through the crowd that had condensed near the campus gates, Sombra spotted a dark, tall figure.

"Gabe," She shouted, her voice getting lost on its way to him through the countless conversations around her.

She grabbed Amélie's wrist and trudged through the bodies, determined to find out what was so important to Gabe that he had needed to call so many times.

After emerging, Sombra picked up her pace and almost jogged to catch up to him, all the while still pulling Amélie along with her.

"Hey, Gabe," She said, raising her voice slightly more than usual.

"Sombra?" He answered in his deep, gravelly voice, "What do you want?"

"What do _you_ what? You called me, like, 6 times?"

Gabe frowned, considering for a moment what she had said.

"Sombra, I haven't called you at all today."

"Then, why did it show up on my phone?"

"How should I know? But I'm telling you, I haven't called you."

Sombra furrowed her brow, confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why Gabe would need to call you, we saw him less than 2 hours ago and you know how terrible he is with technology. Wouldn't it have made more sense for him to just, I don't know, find you?" Amélie questioned, still rubbing her wrist from where Sombra had dragged her.

"Hm, well, are you sure there's nothing you needed to say to me? Nothing at all?"

"Nope. And if we're done here, I have to be at work in about," He checked his watch, "Five minutes ago. I'll see you two tomorrow," Gabe spoke, turned back and walked off, leaving Sombra extremely confused.

She pulled out her phone again. What? It still said six missed calls.

"I don't understand, why would it say that if..."

"I don't know, Sombra. You're the tech expert, and I'm late for dance so, now we've got to run," Amélie said, her voice tinged with a hint of agitation.

Sombra followed behind her, bewildered. Still confused about the former occurrences.


	3. La Noche De La Fiesta - Part 1

"Merde. Goddamnit." Came Amélie's voice from the restroom, followed by a loud crash.

Sighing, Sombra stood up, her dark hair lightly curled and her face decorated with deep purple colours.

Careful not to trip over the piles of clothes and books that littered the floor, she knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Sombra, are you thick? Of course, it's not. You wait until now to tell me that Lena is going tonight?! What the hell am I going to wear? If I wasn't in a towel right now, I'd end you," Amélie shrieked through the door, followed by yet another crash.

Sombra knelt beside the door, and stretched.

"Could you please try not to trash our bathroom any more than it already is?" Pushing aside a smaller mess of clothing, Sombra held up a more extravagant bra of Amélie's, examining it, "Of course you have something to wear. It's not a formal thing, and every piece of clothing you wear is hella sexy. Stop getting so worked up, mija."

Amélie inhaled and exhaled loudly, and the bathroom door opened. There stood Amélie, wrapped in a towel, her face considerably calmer than she had sounded.

"The party starts at half eight, correct?"

Sombra nodded.

"That's two hours from now. Okay," Amélie glanced at Sombra, snatched back her bra and said, "Cherie, for a informal get together, you really dressed up."

She blushed, standing up and smoothing down her short, tight fitting dress.

"You look beautiful, Sombra," Amélie smiled, "Now, come."

"Gracias," Sombra replied, touched by the humanity and sweetness Amélie had just showed.

( _Later on)_

Slamming the car door behind her, Sombra's stomach twisted in on itself.

She felt someone slip an arm through hers, and touch her lower arm.

"It's just the nerves, it'll be okay," Amélie spoke, smiling down at her.

"You've certainly changed your tune about this party. What happened to 'No, Sombra. Two hours, that is all'," Sombra imitated in her best Amélie impression.

"Well, I think you may have been right about that whole, get yourself out there thing," Amélie gulped, "You ready?"

"Yo estoy lista para ese trago."

Amélie snickered and with that they walked up to the front porch of Fareeha and Angela's bungalow.

Music infiltrated Sombra's head the moment she walked through the door. Marijuana smoke drifted above her head, mixing with the scent of alcohol.

Sombra made her way to the backyard, whilst Amélie excused herself to the bathroom.

The light outside had begun to dim and in an hour it would be dark. The garden had been decorated with flower petals spread across the grass and fairy lights around the trees, already glowing angelically; Angela's little touch.

In the centre there was a large circle of logs with a reasonable sized bonfire pit in the middle. No fire was blazing yet, however Sombra knew how gorgeous it looked in the dark.

A small group had converged outside the back door, smoking together.

She walked towards them and a light touch on her arm indicated Jesse's presence by her side. Grinning, he dropped his cigarette butt on the floor, stubbing it out with the tip of his shoe. He held out his cigarette packet towards her.

"Smoke?"

"Thanks," She smiled and took a cigarette, lighting it with her own decorated lighter.

"It sure has been a while. How have things been? He asked, a friendly warmth to his voice.

"It has. Too long, my man," Sombra punched him playfully on the shoulder, taking a deep drag and feeling instantly more relaxed and at ease, "Things haven't been bad, school is the main problem but, when isn't it?"

Jesse chuckled, "I feel that. If you're feeling really crap, we've got some of the Devil's Lettuce to help take the edge off?"

"Nah, I'm not a big drug person. I'll just stick to my good ol' cigarettes," Sombra winked, her smoke dancing around her head in the darkening evening. They sat together in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the soft breeze.

"Understandable. If you change your mind, you know where I am," Jesse answered, pushing himself up from the wall they had been resting against.

Sombra stubbed out her cigarette and threw the butt away. She waved at Jesse, promising to come and chat to him later and entered back into the house.

"Yo, Sombra! Get your ass over here,"

Turning towards the voice, Sombra saw Lúcio waving wildly at her, moving to the beat of the music. She grinned and hugged him.

"You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the one getting this party started!" He leaned in closer, "Also, Angela asked if I'd DJ tonight and, ahhh, I'm super excited. It's like my first gig," Lúcio's face had broken into a huge grin, his eyes shining with pure excitement.

"I think you're doing an awesome job so far," As the song began to end, Sombra could see Lúcio itching to get back to spinning discs, "I'll let you get back to your job now, DJ. Don't have too much fun."

Lúcio nodded, "I can't promise you that! I'll see you around later."

She'd known Lúcio since the start of high school, and even since then he'd been as carefree a spirit as he is now. Whenever she was around him, her mood was instantly uplifted and she felt as though she could take over the world.

The kitchen was fairly empty compared to the living room and Sombra was able to fix herself a drink with little fuss. She leaned against the countertop, took a sip and pulled out her phone.

Well, at least, she intended to.

"Mierda,"

Sombra checked each of the pockets in her jacket as well as the clutch she was carrying. Nada.

Okay, Sombra. Don't panic, it's got to be somewhere.

At that moment, Angela stumbled in, Fareeha on her arm, both of them appeared to be slightly gone.

"Hey, guys. Any idea wher-"

"Sombra! You made it!" Fareeha shouted gleefully, collapsing onto Sombra's shoulder, "I am so glad you're here, you know? We're such great friends that it'd kinda suck if you didn't."

Her breathing stinking of cheap booze, Fareeha awkwardly gave Sombra a drunken hug.

"Hey, maybe you should cool it on the drinks for a while. Let yourself sober up some more."

Fareeha considered her proposal and nodded, her eyes half closed, "I might just take you up on that. Imma just, um, go lay down for a while."

As they moved to leave, Sombra called after them, "Uh, either of you seen Amélie?"

"Nope," They replied, simultaneously, almost falling through the doorway to their bedroom.

Picking up her cup, Sombra left the kitchen and weaved her way intricately through bodies, all the while searching for Amélie amongst them.

A soft hand gripped her upper arm and a sweet whisper filled her head, "Hey, I've been looking for you!"

Sombra turned her head and found she was a couple of inches away from Hana's face.

Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her face was as stunning as ever. Hana's eyes bore into Sombra, with a cheekiness as though they were sharing a secret.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look worried?"

Sombra quickly shifted her expression from one of worry to a beaming smile.

"It's nothing, I was just lo-" Sombra started to say, although she was interrupted by a booming screeching, like long nails across a chalkboard.

She turned to the source of the sound and was looking at an extraordinarily disoriented Lúcio.

Chatter filled the room, unable to overcome the intensity of the almost scream.

The screech out as suddenly as it had started and on cue the whole house plunged into complete darkness.

Hana's grip on her arm tightened and Sombra felt her move closer.

A strangled scream originated from Fareeha and Angela's room.

"Sombra?"

"Hana?"


	4. La Noche De La Fiesta - Part 2

_"The fuse box isn't working either. Is there some kind of power outage?"_

In the beginning, darkness engulfed everything, somehow managing to feel full and empty at the same time. Clothes rustled against each other as people moved around the room, attempting to find any light switch or source of luminescence.  
Once the light had disappeared Hana's grip had tightened, and she'd wrapped herself into Sombra, who embraced her fragile figure. They stood, silently, for a while, listening to the surrounding noise. Too shaken to move or speak.

Sombra released her soft hold on Hana and, still grasping her hand, felt her way through the bundle of people towards Fareeha and Angela's room. Hana followed, using her phone as a flashlight, making certain to keep close to Sombra. As she stepped into the kitchen, her heel slipped on the floor. She gasped, losing her balance and tumbling to the floor. Sombra's hand fell into a large puddle of clear liquid, reflecting in the phone light. She guessed that's what she had slid on. Gingerly, she raised the hand towards her nose, praying it wasn't some sort of strange piss, and her nostrils were infiltrated with the scent of strong vodka.

"Oh my gosh, Sombra," Hana exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside her, "Are you hurt? You don't fall on any glass or s-"

"Glass?" Sombra questioned, only just noticing that the shards of glass laying haphazardly across the kitchen tiles, "Thankfully, no. Honestly, I didn't even notice they were there."

Hana sighed with relief, hugging Sombra tightly to her as she helped her up.

"Unfortunately, though, now my clothes and body stench of vodka. Great," Sombra grimaced, with a sarcastic laugh.

"It could be worse," Hana smiled in the dim light, shining her light to the bedroom door.

Taking care not to step on any shards of glass, Sombra moved slowly towards Fareeha and Angela's. Strange noises, those of scraping metal and the tapping of fingers on hollow wood. A chill pulsed down Sombra's spine as she edged closer to the door handle. She inhaled deeply and pushed open the door.

The bedroom was a mess. Drawers were flung chaotically open and clothes blanketed the floor and bed. In the light of Hana's phone, Sombra noticed Angela sprawled out on the floor, amidst the clothes.

"Angela? Angela, can hear me?" Sombra blurted out, attempting to disguise her panic as much as possible. She bent down closer to Angela, grasping her wrist in one to check her pulse and breathing a sigh of relief, "Okay, she's got a pulse, but she's not responding."

Sombra waited for a reply from Hana; confused when she didn't get one.

"Hana, are you o-" Sombra fell silent when she glanced at Hana. Her body had gone completely stiff and she had a mask of terror plastered on her face. Sombra followed her gaze and when she spotted it, her blood ran cold.

A dark body stood next to an opened window across the room from them, without Hana's acknowledgment of them, Sombra would never have noticed them. Hana's flashlight wasn't powerful enough for her to make out any noticeable features about this person, which made Sombra feel even more uncomfortable.

Sombra moved to push Hana back from the possible danger, when the figure escaped through the window, slipping out silently and vanishing into the darkness.

Hana and Sombra stayed frozen for a few moments after that. Both shocked and still holding their breath in case of any further interactions with strangers.

A soft breeze blew through the window, ruffling Sombra's hair gently as she attempted to communicate with Angela.


	5. La Noche De La Fiesta - Part 3

"Is she still breathing?" Hana asked in short breathy gasps, her hand over the mic of her phone.

Sombra pressed two fingers against Angela's neck for what felt like the hundredth time. She stood up and nodded at Hana, moving over towards her.

Hana, who was currently continuing to outline the situation to the 911 operator, gave Sombra a small smile and reached over to squeeze her arm. Just knowing Hana was there with her calmed Sombra down immensely.

Sombra looked over at Fareeha who had Angela's head cradled in her lap, concern covering her face.

During the commotion Fareeha had been trapped in the ensuite bathroom. The large wooden wardrobe that usually stood proudly by window had been deliberately pushed over in front of the bathroom as to keep Fareeha out of the way. Sombra and Hana had managed to drag it out of the way to free Fareeha from the ensuite as soon as they had realised she was stuck in there.

The power situation had also been sorted out by the other partygoers, allowing the girls to assess Angela's injuries; a bruise that had began forming over her left eye as well as an almost concealed shallow gash across her chest. Upon seeing these, Sombra had asked Hana to call an ambulance, checked Angela's breathing once again and turned her into her side.

Hana moved into the ensuite, stepping carefully over displaced clothes, whilst Sombra moved back to Fareeha, kneeling down to talk to her.

"Hey. I know it seems bad right now, but I know you and I know Angela. We're gonna get through this," Sombra promised, putting on a brave smile trying to instill some hope in her friend.

"I..." Fareeha started, before inhaling deeply and blinking back tears, avoiding eye contact, "I know she's strong and shit, I just...I've never seen her hurt like this before. I don't even know what I'll do if she doesn't..." She glanced down at Angela and began softly stroking her hair.

Sombra realised she'd been holding her breath and let it out slowly, sighing sadly. Fareeha was one of the toughest people she'd ever known and to see her so distraught and broken destroyed her.

Sombra stood up, giving Fareeha some privacy, and entered the ensuite where Hana was still in conversation with the operator.

Peering around the room it was clear that Fareeha had been extremely perseverant about escaping. Hair products and various bathroom items were strewn across the floor. Some had opened over the floor and caused this room to also be a hazard. _Seems like a trend in this house,_ Sombra thought.

With Hana talking behind her and Sombra lost in thought, it was a surprise to both of them when they heard commotion coming from the bedroom.

"There you are, Sombra," Amélie rushed over to her. Behind her, Sombra could see three paramedics leaning over Angela, examining her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise they'd gotten here," Sombra apologised, eager to know how serious the paramedics believed the injuries were.

"It's okay. I think they said they'd have to get her to a hospital as she may be concussed," Amélie replied, a look of worry on her face that broke her normal, ice cold complexion.

Hana came out of the ensuite, off the phone from the operator and looking more calm than she had been before. She leaned against Sombra and breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Sombra asked, her heart speeding up as Hana held her arm.

"Yeah. I'm alright now," Hana answered, giving her a soft smile. Then she turned to Amélie, "So, they think it's only a concussion?"

"Apparently so."

"Do you think Fareeha will go with her?"

"Almost certainly."

"What about the house? It's in bad shape at the moment," Hana said, raising her eyebrows as she inspected the room.

"We could always ask Fareeha if we could stay over and clean the place up for them?" Sombra suggested. Amélie shot her an icy glare. "They've been through a lot tonight and coming back to a messy house would be shit."

"I think that's a great idea. And we could all hangout afterwards to try and take our minds off of what's happened," Hana exclaimed, a goofy smile growing on her face.

"I guess," Amélie said, emotionlessly and turned to walk back into the kitchen, "I'll try and find some more volunteers."

Sombra and Hana moved over towards Fareeha, who had both her hands intertwined with Angela's.

"Are you sure? That would mean a lot to us," Fareeha said once Hana and Sombra had explained their plans.

"We'd be happy to. And if you need us at all during the night, all of our phones will be on," Sombra smiled, walking Fareeha towards the front door, behind the paramedics.

As she watched the ambulance drive away, Sombra felt the weight on her chest get slightly lighter. Angela was in safe hands and likely not injured seriously.

Inside the house, a couple of other guests had also volunteered to stay and were cleaning up the house at a good pace.

Once the house had been tidied of every trace of the party and incident, Sombra collapsed on the couch, surrounded by the others; Amélie, Hana, Lena, Jesse, Brigitte and Lúcio.

For a while they sat in silence, exhausted from everything that had happened that night, and then Hana perked up, a devious smile on her face.

"Hey. Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?


End file.
